Pequeño Animal
by Zel C
Summary: Si había algo que Kyoya Hibari odiaba realmente era la mediocridad, la debilidad, la autocompasión y la torpeza. Para desgracia de él, había una persona que reunía cada uno de esos defectos.


Si había algo que Kyoya Hibari odiaba realmente era la mediocridad, la debilidad, la autocompasión y la torpeza. Para desgracia de él, había una persona que reunía cada uno de esos defectos; un chico, demasiado bajo para su edad, de ojos color miel y de cabello alborotado, que iba contra las leyes de la gravedad sin necesidad de algún producto de belleza, y que Kyoya daría lo que fuera por cortárselo.

Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, la verdadera razón por la que Kyoya detestaba a aquel chico que era como un pequeño animal mediocre y temeroso, era porque lo había salvado y ahora por esa estúpida razón le debía la vida. Tenía que admitir que había sido su culpa, por haber cruzado la calle para salvar a un ser indefenso, (un estúpido gato); recordó que todo fue demasiado rápido, el camión tratando de frenar, gritos y una sacudida, el golpe le hizo cerrar los ojos por inercia, pero al abrirlos otro peso estaba sobre él y no era el gato precisamente, el cual había salido huyendo sólo hacía unos segundos.

Una cabeza de cabello castaño y alborotado se elevó mostrando unos ojos color miel que le miraron preocupados.

"Pesas", fue lo que salió de su boca, la fría voz de Kyoya paralizó al pequeño animal y este se levantó tan rápido que a Kyoya apenas le dio tiempo de reconocer los movimientos. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento," gritó antes de salir corriendo aterrado. En realidad no le gustaba pensar en ese vergonzoso accidente. Es más, estaba seguro que nadie en la universidad lo sabía y de cierta manera agradecía eso.

Kyoya siempre se había considerado una persona fría y que no le importaba nada más que él mismo y mantener orden en todos lados, por lo cual hasta para el mismo le resultó muy raro cuando comenzó a vigilar a cierto castaño, que por algún motivo cada vez que lo veía, le daba dolor de estómago. Debido al tiempo en que lo llevaba observando, comenzó a cuestionar la inteligencia del pequeño animal, por lo que no podía entender cómo era que había llegado a la universidad. Conocía tanto del chico, que a veces se sentía como un acosador.

Su nombre completo: Tsunayoshi Sawada. Sabía que tenía ascendencia italiana, lo cual explicaba su color de cabello castaño y sus ojos claros, pero definitivamente no la torpeza que lo caracterizaba. A pesar de lo mediocre que podía llegar a ser, tenía dos amigos que, aunque eran ruidosos, destacaban mucho. Todo lo contrario a aquel pequeño animal.

Hayato Gokudera, italiano de nacimiento, un chico que solo era ruidoso cuando veía al pequeño animal, le gritaba con el entusiasmo suficiente para hacer que este saltara de un susto. Hayato era el mejor estudiante de su carrera, muchos profesores estaban seguros que si no fuera un "matón", (debido a que constantemente se metía en peleas y siempre salía ganando), podría llegar muy lejos como profesional, además de tener un sorprendente talento para tocar el piano.

Takeshi Yamamoto, un increíble atleta, de gran altura, moreno y con peculiares ojos ámbar. Con un brillante futuro en el béisbol, además era veloz en cuanto a carreras, tanto que tenía el record del estudiante más rápido en 100 metros de la universidad, aún más que la estrella del mismo club de atletismo; a pensar de que era bueno en los deportes también mantenía un buen promedio lo cual era difícil considerando que la mayor parte del día se la pasaba entrenando.

A pesar de ser tan diferentes ellos dos siempre estaban junto al pequeño animal, y eso molestaba Kyoya, ya que no podía creer que alguien tan inútil y débil tuviera ese tipo de amigos que se podrían considerar "geniales". Además de que no querían aprovecharse de él, en realidad lo trataban muy bien y se preocupaban mucho más por el castaño que por ellos mismos.

Quizá realmente lo que más detestaba Kyoya además de la mediocridad del chico y que le hubiera salvado la vida, era que sonriera como un tonto cuando miraba al más alto de sus amigos. Takeshi era un tipo despreocupado que tenía la habilidad de sonreír en cualquier momento sin importar qué tan malo hubiera sido su día, y era precisamente por ello que Tsunayoshi le volteaba a ver en todo momento provocando que sonriera de la misma manera. Era muy común que el pequeño castaño buscara al más alto cuando se sentía angustiado, triste, nervioso; entonces un gran alivio le inundaba y quitaba esa cara de miserable.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad odiaba Kyoya era que en cada momento él mismo fuera quien buscara al pequeño animal cada mañana, como si necesitara verlo al menos una vez al día para poder sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Realmente odiaba ese sentimiento.

Y debido a que no lo había visto en todo el día era por lo que se encontraba caminando por el campus de la universidad, Kyoya estaba pensando profundamente en cómo era posible que aquel pequeño animal le estuviera desestabilizando de esa manera. Quizá era porque se sentía en deuda o porque le intrigaba la actitud de ese castaño.

El grito de una persona siendo molestada lo volvió a la realidad, cuando dobló una esquina que era usualmente transitada por los "bravucones" de la universidad miró aquel pequeño animal en el suelo siendo intimidado.

—Hacen mucho ruido —la voz fría hizo que tanto bravucones como el agredido le miraran sorprendidos y con cierto temor. Claro que conocían a Kyoya Hibari, el mejor del club de karate, además de encontrarse en el consejo estudiantil como el presidente, temido no solo por sus contactos dentro de la escuela, sino fuera de ella debido a la gran influencia que perseguía su apellido.

Los matones no hicieron mucho ruido y se fueron, dejando atrás al pequeño animal asustado y con un labio roto.

—Gracias —contestó el castaño, pero Kyoya sólo le dio una mirada de fría indiferencia.

—Eran molestos. Ahora lárgate antes de que encuentre un motivo por el cual golpearte o expulsarte —Tsunayoshi se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el área deportiva de la universidad, específicamente el campo de baseball, entonces Kyoya se recriminó el ser tan cruel como asustar aquel animal y hacer que huyera como un ratón asustado.

Le siguió, no tardó en encontrar aquella cabeza de cabello castaño alborotado, estaba sentado en las gradas mirando a su amigo jugar. No supo qué lo impulsó a ir hacia donde se encontraba el de ojos color miel, y se sentó justo detrás del más pequeño.

Observó el delgado cuerpo del menor vibrar cada vez que su amigo bateaba, y debía admitir que Takeshi era tan bueno que podría decir que tanto home run eran imposibles de hacer, pero no solo como bateador era bueno, el chico de ojos color ámbar como pícher era muy rápido, ponchando sin piedad a todos los compañeros.

—Pequeño animal —el chico de ojos de miel se estremeció al escuchar su voz y volteó con tanta lentitud que Kyoya lo quiso golpear sin piedad.

—¿S-sí? —Preguntó temblando, al ser tan comúnmente intimidado suponía que por eso actuaba así, pero Kyoya debía de admitir que al verlo tan asustado y temblando sólo le daban ganas de golpearlo.

—Te gusta Takeshi —el chico palideció ante aquella afirmación, estaba casi seguro que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. El castaño ahora se encontraba de pie mirándole mientras su cuerpo temblaba—. No me mientas, he visto cómo lo miras —Kyoya no sabía honestamente qué era lo que buscaba al preguntar tales cosas a aquel pequeño animal asustado, quizá solo era para su placer y sentirse bien, para aclarar sus sentimientos y quitar un poco de aquel odia hacia aquel pequeño castaño.

—Yamamoto es mi amigo —respondió lo más valiente que pudo. Por inercia Kyoya miró sobre el más bajo, Takeshi les miraba desde el campo, entonces sus miradas se toparon y el chico de ojos color ámbar caminó hacia las gradas.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera, solo dije que te gustaba —la voz de Kyoya era mucho más fría de lo que hubiera querido, provocando un escalofrío sobre el más pequeño, pero a pesar de eso el castaño al parecer no parecía dispuesto a contestar. Kyoya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, se levantó tomándolo por el cuello de su playera al contrario—. ¡Responde! —Siseó, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color miel, los cuales le devolvieron una mirada llena de terror lo cual provoco un gran placer en Kyoya.

—S-sí —las lágrimas se asomaron en los orbes color miel—. Me gusta, he estado enamorado de él desde hace mucho, pero él solo es mi amigo —el llanto se asomó sin piedad derramando lágrimas que cubrían por completo el rostro del más bajo.

—¡Suéltalo! —la voz de su amigo se escuchó, Kyoya le miró ya con su común frialdad, pero el moreno no se movió, se acercó a ellos, así que Kyoya soltó al pequeño animal, Takeshi corrió hacia su amigo poniéndose justo en frente de él. Lo miraba con cautela, pero estaba demasiado molesto que si iniciaba una pelea no se detendría a pesar de las influencias que tenía Kyoya.

—Sólo quería jugar con un pequeño animalito —contestó con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro—. Pero el animalito al parecer ya ha elegido un dueño, aunque no estoy seguro de que esta persona realmente lo quiera.

Takeshi le miró confundido, pero no se movió de ahí, Kyoya llevo su vista una vez más a aquel pequeño animal que se mantenía detrás del más alto, tomándolo de un brazo como temiendo que fuera a saltar e iniciar una pelear que claramente no le convenía.

—Quiero al pequeño animal, parece divertido —pronunció Kyoya sin quitar su vista de su presa.

—Tsuna no es un animal —siseó molesto el de ojos ámbar, lo que provocó que Kyoya sonriera abiertamente. Nadie le había hablado anteriormente así, solo por proteger a un pequeño animal.

—Si tú lo dices —Kyoya se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, perdía su tiempo, pero a lo lejos escuchó claramente como el beisbolista le preguntaba a su amigo si estaba bien, si Kyoya le había lastimado.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la azotea de uno de los salones de clases, observando todo el campus de la universidad. Llevaba ahí un rato cuando la puerta siendo abierta y unos pasos acercándose se escucharon, pero no se inmutó, sabía bien de quien se trataba.

—Te pido que dejes en paz a Tsuna. He visto cómo lo vigilas, como te mantienes al pendiente de él, de lo que hace y no hace, pero no quiero que sea solo un juguete para ti…

—Mascota —corrigió el de ojos negros.

—¿Qué? —la interrupción de parte de Kyoya le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo quiero para que sea mi mascota —dijo como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo.

—Tampoco es una mascota, es un ser humano… —exclamó el más alto ciertamente molesto—. Solo no te acerques —pidió ya cansado Takeshi. Esto era una discusión sin lógica desde su perspectiva.

—¿Qué es él de ti como para que me pongas tales condiciones?

—Es mi amigo.

—No es suficiente.

—Entonces haré que sea más que un amigo —Kyoya no tuvo que voltear para ver como el chico moreno y de ojos color ámbar se iba. Tampoco pasó mucho para que viera desde ahí cómo ese mismo chico llevaba abrazado por los hombros a aquel pequeño animal que había asustado hacía unos minutos.

Quizá Kyoya había orillado a que los sentimientos de ambos hombres se movieran, los había forzado a estar juntos, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que en algún momento ese beisbolista se cansaría de aquel pequeño animal y entonces lo tomaría como suyo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste.

Agradezco infinitamente a **Karen Hikari** por ser mi Beta en esta historia.


End file.
